1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a computerized method of conducting research employing hard copy books and other printed works which are disposed at a location remote from the researcher and also to apparatus capable of facilitating such research.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the days prior to widespread use of computers, substantially all library materials were in the form of printed hard copy books, journals and related materials. As the volume of such materials has increased over the years, storage of the same has become a significant problem. Libraries are frequently confronting a problem of limited shelf-space in readily accessible library areas and the need to store books for retrieval in inconvenient off-site storage facilities.
In recent years, both on-line computerized research capabilities and the ability to obtain information stored on magnetic media, such as CD-ROMs, have caused a lot of library funds to be expended for computer equipment, on-line access charges and materials provided on magnetic storage media rather than in hard copy.
While the technology exists for digital scanning of hard copy to permit storage on magnetic media, the economics of attempting to convert substantial libraries, such as university libraries and other libraries, including corporate libraries, makes it impractical to employ such an approach. Also, the copyright laws impose certain restrictions on the legal right to reproduce materials unless such reproduction is "fair use" in the context of United States copyright laws.
While moving the hard copy books to off-site storage locations is an approach to solving the problems, such works are rendered less accessible as a result of the off-site storage. Typically, researchers are not permitted to have access to the books at the storage site, but rather can obtain delivery of a hard copy work within 24 hours. Also, the delivery and return service involves a cost.
Numerous automated robot systems have been employed to locate and deliver a wide variety of warehouse stored items. These systems may provide an automated vehicle which moves in a predetermined path which may have rails or may not depending upon the system employed. Optical scanners may be employed to locate a particular bin containing the items to be delivered. Bar codes may be employed to facilitate robot arrival at the storage location. The robots may have hydraulically actuated robot arms with suitable means for engaging and removing a bin from a shelf followed by robot delivery of the bin to the desired location. See, generally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,066, "How Robots Pick Things Up," Machine Design, pp. 52-56, April, 1987, and "Micro-Cameras Direct Fruit-Picking Robot" Hydraulics & Pneumatics, p. 10, February, 1990.
California State University Northridge in 1991 initiated use of a railed "mini-load" crane, which is responsive to an on-line catalog selection by a user, causing a crane to retrieve a bin containing the desired book and delivering it to an operator. The operator removes the book from the bin, checks the book out and delivers it to an electric track vehicle for delivery to a circulation counter. See http://www.csun.edu/.about.vfoao0hf/asrs.html. This system does not involve remote viewing of a book by digital transmission or the ability to select portions for remote viewing.
There remains a need for dealing with the economic problems and the need to provide prompt access to hard copy works. Libraries are facing a particularly troublesome problem in respect of older books which were not available previously through modern computerized and electronic means.